The Reason
by O.PA
Summary: (Songfic) Matt and Amy realize there's more to being 'friends with benefits'


**TITLE**: The Reason  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one and the song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please

**A/N**: Just for you Anne, :P

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Matt watched her walk away with her friends as they held her telling her not to cry. She didn't want to cry, not for him, she wouldn't allow him to be worth her tears. But the more she thought about it, the more it tore her up inside because she knew they would never be anymore than friends with benefits. When she needed a little something, he was there and vice versa but that was it. She knew that there were no strings attached, but when she was with him, it felt more than sex. It felt like they were making love...love...something she's never felt until now. But she would never really get to experience that after she decided that she no longer wanted to be his sleeping buddy. It was either all or nothing and after seeing him go out with someone else, she knew he had chosen the latter.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

He tried to push her out of his head but she just wouldn't go away. Her smile, the smell of her perfume, her hazel eyes piercing through his heart...he felt empty when he was apart from her. When he was with her, there was a different kind of attraction than with any other girl he's been with. She was more than special to him and he couldn't believe that as soon as he figured this out she was no longer willing to do the whole casual dating thing.

He paced around the room not quite sure of what to do. They had agreed on being casual from the start so that way no one could get hurt. In the end though, they both ended up getting hurt more than anything because of the lack of communication and mixed emotions. Neither knew the other wanted them just as badly as they did themselves and decided to call it quits before the chance to get even more hurt feelings arose.

He tried to think about her less as he got ready for his date that night but his heart and mind just weren't there. His heart and soul belonged somewhere else; with someone else. Calling off the date, he thought about whether or not he wanted to call her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

She sat in the dark of her room crying softly urging herself to stop. She didn't want to feel this much pain and she didn't want to cry all these tears because it was all over now. In the midst of all the casual sex, he had secretly stolen her heart. She couldn't believe she fell in love when all she was looking for was someone to fool around in the first place. She gave a sad laugh at the thought of how everything had played out and it all went against her.

The look on his face when she decided that this wasn't for her broke her heart. She saw he cared, but she didn't know how much he cared. He put up a wall conveying his emotions in attempts to look strong but it brought upon the misconception because Amy didn't know if he wanted to be with her as more than what they were. She wanted his heart, but that wall made it seem like all he wanted was her body. She wanted a relationship based on emotion and love and she didn't know if he was capable of giving her that.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

Aside from losing everything, the possibility of something going his way that night seemed good in his eyes. He was determined to tell her everything he's wanted to tell and see where they could go from there. He wasn't ready to lose her, not now, not ever.

The way she made him feel happy and complete was what Matt had wanted for a long time. The way she captured his heart and held it closely to hers was all he ever really needed.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

He drove to the hotel she was staying at but got stuck in traffic. His heart felt like it was going to explode as he sat there helplessly desperately wanting to go be with her more than anything. Traffic was backed up for miles and the more he sat there the more he thought about how badly he must've hurt her and how she was alone right now crying.

Not wanting her to cry any more tears, Matt got out of his car as people yelled at him anger getting the best of them. He ran through traffic as he ran as fast as he could to her hotel a couple miles away. The cold air and the fast running didn't go well as Matt felt his chest tighten and his breathing became harder and harder. Not wanting to stop, he continued to run until he saw her hotel. Driving himself to run the last couple of feet, he barged through the hotel and got into the elevator giving him some time to catch his breath.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Getting up to lock her door, her heart stopped as her door flew open and there he stood. She saw he was shivering as she went to get a blanket for him, he stopped her. He pulled her into his arms as he gave her a long passionate kiss telling her that it no longer was just about the sex. He was in love with her and he wanted to be with her and her alone. She felt his body melt from ice to the warm, gentle man she knew as she slowly pulled away from him. He wiped away her tears of joy as they both knew everything would be okay. He held her closely and for the first time they both knew that their hearts were safe with each other.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

* * *

Read and Review thanks! 


End file.
